Game With A Mean Storyteller/31 Oct 2010
(7:22:22 PM) AnnoLaptop is now known as Birds (7:24:18 PM) ***Mist picks up XP and rattles till a character falls out (7:25:10 PM) Remmon: Not gonna happen (7:25:18 PM) Remmon: Xp194 is being Xp194 (7:31:31 PM) Remmon: Right, so, you are on the island of cannibals (Short a significant amount of cannibals atm) and blood apes. There are 2 blood apes in view (7:32:23 PM) Birds: "Let us attack!" (7:32:31 PM) Crowns: "I conquer." (7:34:06 PM) Mist: "It is a sad day when the parent must watch their child leave the nest. Today the nest is one of horrible pain." (7:34:54 PM) Crowns: "And a day of demons trying to run amok looking for bananas?" (7:35:18 PM) ***Mist nods (7:35:32 PM) Mist: "I blame myself, if only we had educated them better..." (7:35:35 PM) Remmon: "Banana?" (7:36:05 PM) Crowns: "No!" (7:36:50 PM) Birds: "Apes, I have called you into this world, and now I will unmake you." (7:37:02 PM) Remmon: The Blood Ape tries to grab Crowns (7:38:24 PM) Crowns: !exalted 8: Join Prattle. (7:38:25 PM) PainBot: Crowns rolled "Join Prattle.": (9 10 10 5 10 3 5 2). Successes (TN 7) = 7. (7:38:51 PM) Mist: !exalted 6 De Moine Cattle (7:38:52 PM) PainBot: Mist rolled (10 8 8 10 1 10). Successes (TN 1) = 9. (7:39:01 PM) sudonotplease sudonotplea@Nightstar-40f6f279.maxonline.com.sg entered the room. (7:39:19 PM) Birds: !exalted 6: Loin Rattle (7:39:19 PM) PainBot: Birds rolled "Loin Rattle": (10 5 8 2 8 10). Successes (TN 7) = 6. (7:40:04 PM) Remmon: !exalted 6: This may hurt (7:40:04 PM) PainBot: Remmon rolled "This may hurt": (4 2 2 8 9 3). Successes (TN 7) = 2. (7:40:30 PM) Remmon: Tick 0, Mist (7:43:39 PM) Mist: Mist shook his head and clenched his fist, he lunged at the closest blood ape and cut it right across the jaw with his knuckles. A silver trail followed by the flow of blood shot through the air. "Go free my children!" (7:44:52 PM) Mist: (1 punch attack!) (7:45:14 PM) Remmon: Stunt 1 (7:45:25 PM) Mist: !exalted 21 (7:45:26 PM) PainBot: Mist rolled (9 7 3 10 2 1 5 2 8 7 1 8 4 8 7 4 5 1 9 1 5). Successes (TN 7) = 10. (7:46:30 PM) Mist: (Hit, L soak?) (7:47:32 PM) Remmon: Hit by 5, 6L soak (7:47:55 PM) Mist: !exalted 6L (7:47:55 PM) PainBot: Mist rolled (2 2 10 1 3 1). Successes (TN 7) = 1. (7:48:22 PM) Remmon: You injure Blood Ape 1. It looks pissed. (7:48:50 PM) Remmon: Tick 1, Crowns (7:49:13 PM) ***Crowns leans into the grab, seizes the blood ape's arm with a golden-lit hand, rolls backwards, flips it over his head, kicks it square in the chest with a shiny foot, slams it into a nearby tree, rolls into a handstand, and punches it hard enough to drive himself upwards and straighten up again. (Willpower: Combo FMAE, SOW, 7SE. Flurry a kick and 2 punches, 3/2/2 motes for ease of rolling.) (7:49:44 PM) Remmon: Stunt 2 (7:50:02 PM) Crowns: !exalted 13f 7 3 (7:50:03 PM) PainBot: Crowns rolled (9 4 4 7 5 7 2 2 3 6 3 8 4; 3 8 3 3 4 2 2 1 5 1 7 5; 9 9 6 1 6 4 3 8 9 8 5). Successes (TN 7) = 4; 2; 5. (7:50:26 PM) Remmon: Miss, Miss, hit by 2 (7:51:01 PM) Remmon: 8B soak (7:51:04 PM) Crowns: !exalted 2B: Damn you, PainBot. (7:51:04 PM) PainBot: Crowns rolled "Damn you, PainBot.": (1 1). Successes (TN 7) = 0. (7:52:37 PM) Remmon: Tick 2, Birds (7:53:56 PM) ***Birds was without the advantage of artifact weaponry, her smashfists now merely very heavy gloves more suited for a fighting ring than real combat, so she resorted to simply using her hands. Being only slightly slower than the other two, she flanked the blood ape Crowns and Mist wailed on and leapt to strangle it by the neck. (7:54:40 PM) Remmon: Stunt 1 (7:54:54 PM) Birds: !exalted 10: Clinch (7:54:55 PM) PainBot: Birds rolled "Clinch": (6 9 5 4 2 1 5 6 5 3). Successes (TN 7) = 1. (7:55:00 PM) Birds: !exalted 10: REROLL (7:55:00 PM) PainBot: Birds rolled "REROLL": (5 7 3 7 8 9 5 10 7 6). Successes (TN 7) = 7. (7:55:05 PM) sudonotplease left the room (quit: Client exited). (7:55:15 PM) Remmon: Hit by 2 (7:55:36 PM) ***Birds crushes the ape a little bit. (7:55:45 PM) Birds: !exalted 4B: Ping (7:55:45 PM) PainBot: Birds rolled "Ping": (9 2 1 8). Successes (TN 7) = 2. (7:56:03 PM) sudonotplease sudonotplea@Nightstar-40f6f279.maxonline.com.sg entered the room. (7:56:05 PM) Remmon: The strangling, it hurts! (7:56:05 PM) Birds: (Ape shifts to inactive until my next action in 5 ticks.) (7:56:13 PM) Remmon: Tick 5, Mist (7:59:48 PM) Mist: Mist leaps at the ape Birds is holding onto, taking a slight twist just as he leaps. He starts to spin, corkscrewing in midair as he goes. One foot slams into the bloodapes chin, followed by the heel of the other foot. Mist rolled in midair, coming to be upright and spinning like a top. He delivers three cracking backhands across the chin of the grappled ape. (8:00:27 PM) Remmon: Stunt 1 (8:02:36 PM) Mist: !exalted 15 (8:02:36 PM) PainBot: Mist rolled (4 5 6 10 9 10 2 8 5 2 10 3 1 6 10). Successes (TN 7) = 10. (8:02:38 PM) Mist: !exalted 14 (8:02:38 PM) PainBot: Mist rolled (9 4 5 8 1 9 8 9 3 2 3 10 8 6). Successes (TN 7) = 8. (8:02:40 PM) Mist: !exalted 13 (8:02:40 PM) PainBot: Mist rolled (9 10 8 6 5 10 10 2 6 5 4 3 1). Successes (TN 7) = 8. (8:02:43 PM) Mist: !exalted 13 (8:02:44 PM) PainBot: Mist rolled (3 3 10 6 9 4 6 9 6 2 7 2 4). Successes (TN 7) = 5. (8:02:45 PM) Mist: !exalted 12 (8:02:46 PM) PainBot: Mist rolled (10 5 2 7 2 5 1 9 8 8 4 6). Successes (TN 7) = 6. (8:02:47 PM) Mist: !exalted 11 (8:02:47 PM) PainBot: Mist rolled (8 2 2 7 1 9 5 3 2 4 3). Successes (TN 7) = 3. (8:03:16 PM) Mist: (Ignore that last one!) (8:03:28 PM) Remmon: Hit by 10, hit by 8, hit by 8, hit by 5, hit by 6 (8:03:32 PM) Remmon: Soak 6L/8B (8:03:58 PM) Mist: !exaltled 11L (8:04:11 PM) Mist: !exalted 11L (8:04:11 PM) PainBot: Mist rolled (10 2 4 4 4 1 7 4 8 8 2). Successes (TN 7) = 4. (8:04:17 PM) Mist: !exalted 9L (8:04:18 PM) PainBot: Mist rolled (2 10 6 6 6 4 1 10 5). Successes (TN 7) = 2. (8:04:19 PM) Mist: !exalted 9L (8:04:19 PM) PainBot: Mist rolled (5 9 2 7 4 9 7 9 10). Successes (TN 7) = 6. (8:04:28 PM) Mist: !exalted 6L (8:04:28 PM) PainBot: Mist rolled (9 9 5 6 9 10). Successes (TN 7) = 4. (8:04:31 PM) Mist: !exalted 7L (8:04:31 PM) PainBot: Mist rolled (2 6 5 1 1 2 3). Successes (TN 7) = 0. (8:04:39 PM) xp194 left the room (quit: NS Quit: ChatZilla 0.9.86 3.5.14/20101001172330). (8:05:53 PM) Remmon: The Blood Ape disintegrates into a bloody red mist as Mist pounds it mercilessly (8:06:14 PM) Remmon: Anybody want to PD the cloud of blood? (8:06:25 PM) ***Birds is covered in blood. (8:06:33 PM) Mist: "Looks like he wasn't ready for the big, mean world..." Mist sighs sadly. (8:06:46 PM) Crowns: Meh. PDs are for serious threats. (8:09:17 PM) Remmon: Tick 6, Crowns and Blood Ape 2 (8:09:40 PM) ***Crowns dispenses with being fancy, smoothly walks up to the other ape, and delivers a Glorious Solar Punch to its face with such force that both of them recoil from one another and skid backwards, kicking up sand. Then waits for it to attempt an attack that is bound to fail. (8:10:35 PM) Crowns: !exalted 14 (8:10:36 PM) PainBot: Crowns rolled (9 5 3 10 9 8 6 9 9 5 8 10 4 3). Successes (TN 7) = 10. (8:10:46 PM) Remmon: Stunt 1 (8:10:50 PM) Crowns: !exalted 1 (8:10:51 PM) PainBot: Crowns rolled (6). Successes (TN 7) = 0. (8:10:55 PM) Remmon: Hit by 5 (8:11:12 PM) Crowns: !exalted 2B: Ping. (8:11:13 PM) PainBot: Crowns rolled "Ping.": (1 3). Successes (TN 7) = 0. (8:12:26 PM) ***Crowns picks up a handful of sand and throws it in the bloodape's face, then dances the halibut dance as he weaves in and out of its attacks, and catches the last attack on his shield with rather more force than necessary, trapping its claws as they pierce it. (Shadow Over Water, full DV.) (8:12:48 PM) Remmon: !exalted 9 7 3: "BANANAS!" (8:12:49 PM) PainBot: Remmon rolled ""BANANAS!"": (5 4 9 8 7 10 2 6 4; 10 5 7 9 5 9 8 9 10; 2 8 4 8 8 4 4 1 1). Successes (TN 7) = 5; 9; 3. (8:12:59 PM) Remmon: Miss, hit by 1, Miss (8:13:04 PM) Remmon: Lethal soak? (8:13:13 PM) Remmon: 9L raw damage (8:13:33 PM) Crowns: 6L. (8:14:16 PM) Remmon: !exalted 3L: Not quite a ping! (8:14:17 PM) PainBot: Remmon rolled "Not quite a ping!": (2 6 10). Successes (TN 7) = 1. (8:14:46 PM) Remmon: Tick 7, Birds (8:16:10 PM) ***Birds uintentionally consumes some blood, being completely drenched in it, finds to her surprise that it tastes good. She sees the other blood ape attacking Crowns, and leaps for its neck... (8:18:10 PM) Birds: (Stunt?) (8:18:51 PM) Remmon: Stunt 1 (8:19:33 PM) Birds: !exalted 10: Clinch (8:19:33 PM) PainBot: Birds rolled "Clinch": (4 3 5 2 4 3 3 7 1 6). Successes (TN 7) = 1. (8:19:38 PM) Birds: !exalted 10: REROLL (8:19:38 PM) PainBot: Birds rolled "REROLL": (1 6 2 7 4 5 8 3 5 10). Successes (TN 7) = 4. (8:20:48 PM) Remmon: Miss (8:21:31 PM) Remmon: Tick 10, Mist (8:22:45 PM) Mist: Mist caught the other blood ape out of the corner of his eye smacking Crowns a few times. "DON'T YOU HIT YOUR MOTHER YOUNG MAN." He screams out, charging the ape and readying his fists to deal out punishment over these wayward children. Of course you're not meant to hit your kids, but it worked on Mist and he turned out fine enough. Or, this was at least the giant superpowered octopusmans (8:22:45 PM) Mist: train of thought as his fists cascaded across the apes face. (8:23:37 PM) Remmon: Stunt 2 (8:23:54 PM) Mist: !exalted 21f 7 2 (8:23:54 PM) PainBot: Mist rolled (2 7 4 10 10 2 8 2 4 6 8 6 1 3 8 10 10 8 3 9 9; 4 3 5 4 5 10 4 1 10 8 8 1 5 2 7 2 5 1 5 7). Successes (TN 7) = 15; 8. (8:24:10 PM) Remmon: Hit by 11, hit by 5 (8:24:16 PM) Remmon: Lethal soak is 6L (8:24:22 PM) Mist: !exalted 12L (8:24:22 PM) PainBot: Mist rolled (3 6 10 8 4 3 2 1 5 5 2 4). Successes (TN 7) = 2. (8:24:29 PM) Mist: !exalted 6L (8:24:29 PM) PainBot: Mist rolled (6 2 10 1 3 5). Successes (TN 7) = 1. (8:24:56 PM) Remmon: The Blood Ape is on -1s (8:25:14 PM) Remmon: Tick 11, Crowns, Blood Ape 2 (8:25:47 PM) Remmon: Crowns attempts to punch the Blood Ape (8:25:57 PM) Remmon: !exalted 14: This appears to be Crowns' accuracy (8:25:58 PM) PainBot: Remmon rolled "This appears to be Crowns' accuracy": (1 7 1 10 7 1 8 2 9 3 8 3 5 5). Successes (TN 7) = 7. (8:26:04 PM) Remmon: Hit by 3 (8:26:13 PM) Remmon: !exalted 2B: Ping! (8:26:13 PM) PainBot: Remmon rolled "Ping!": (6 8). Successes (TN 7) = 1. (8:27:20 PM) Remmon: !exalted 9 7 3: Punch the Octopus thing! (8:27:20 PM) PainBot: Remmon rolled "Punch the Octopus thing!": (3 2 6 4 5 1 8 6 8; 4 2 6 8 8 5 10 5 7; 2 9 4 5 2 10 6 5 3). Successes (TN 7) = 2; 5; 3. (8:27:41 PM) Remmon: Tick 12, Birds (8:28:30 PM) Mist: (I parry. I win!) (8:28:53 PM) ***Birds regains her footage after the failed assault. With Mist distracting the critter, she sneaks around quickly to attack from the side. As before she lunges for the neck. (8:29:02 PM) Remmon: Stunt 1 (8:29:21 PM) Birds: !exalted 10: Clinch (8:29:22 PM) PainBot: Birds rolled "Clinch": (7 6 5 4 6 8 4 6 6 1). Successes (TN 7) = 2. (8:29:25 PM) Birds: !exalted 10: REROLL (8:29:26 PM) PainBot: Birds rolled "REROLL": (8 2 9 9 10 9 4 5 10 6). Successes (TN 7) = 8. (8:29:36 PM) Remmon: Hit by 5 (8:29:57 PM) ***Birds reflexively grows teeth and bites into the ape's neck. (8:30:11 PM) Birds: !exalted 4L: Ping (8:30:11 PM) PainBot: Birds rolled "Ping": (3 2 9 2). Successes (TN 7) = 1. (8:30:33 PM) Birds: (Ape shifts to inactive.) (8:31:15 PM) Remmon: Tick 15, Mist (8:32:50 PM) Birds: (It's a -1 external penalty to deal bashing with a lethal/aggravated attack.) (8:34:24 PM) Mist: Mist, feeling the tug of compassion in the apes final moments ponders upon the relationship of parent and child. Perhaps the softer approach is better? What is a parent if not someone that should help another? His blows were slightly softer after this period of reflection, fists slamming without the sharp and stabbing pain of a parents hurt, as they once did. He had reconciled with the world... (8:34:33 PM) Mist: (Three attack flurry. Pulling the blows to do B damage.) (8:34:44 PM) Remmon: Stunt 2 (8:35:46 PM) Mist: !exalted 20f 7 3 (8:35:47 PM) PainBot: Mist rolled (5 10 2 2 3 5 6 4 1 8 1 2 7 8 4 1 2 6 5 1; 7 3 4 4 3 5 10 10 8 4 7 4 5 5 7 6 6 1 10; 10 4 4 10 8 5 3 7 4 6 1 1 5 10 7 4 9 3). Successes (TN 7) = 5; 10; 10. (8:36:34 PM) Remmon: Hit by 5, hit by 10, hit by 10 (8:36:38 PM) Remmon: 8B bashing soak (8:36:49 PM) Mist: !exalted 4B (8:36:50 PM) PainBot: Mist rolled (2 2 6 3). Successes (TN 7) = 0. (8:36:53 PM) Mist: !exalted 7B (8:36:53 PM) PainBot: Mist rolled (10 1 5 4 6 10 8). Successes (TN 7) = 3. (8:36:54 PM) Mist: !exalted 7B (8:36:54 PM) PainBot: Mist rolled (10 6 6 9 5 7 7). Successes (TN 7) = 4. (8:38:49 PM) Remmon: Mist bludgeons the Blood Apes until it's unconcious and only has a single -4 between it and incapacitated/dying levels (8:38:57 PM) Remmon: End of combat (8:40:00 PM) ***Mist nods, staring out to the sunset (I don't care if there isn't one!) "Yup, he'll be a man one day..." (8:40:08 PM) Crowns: "Du- Birds, how many demons did we have on this island?" (8:40:13 PM) ***Birds drains the ape. (8:40:53 PM) ***Mist is oblivious to the ape being eated behind him, "Yup... They'll be fine..." (8:40:57 PM) Remmon: Tasty blood is tasty (8:41:07 PM) ***Birds drops the carcass, wipes her face. (8:41:14 PM) Crowns: "Birds, what was that?" (8:41:32 PM) Birds: "Well, that's somewhat... weird," Birds says, still having prolonged canines. (8:41:44 PM) ***Mist wipes what is left of the first blood ape off of his face, "Yup... Fine." (8:41:51 PM) Crowns: "Whaaaaat..." (8:41:52 PM) Birds: "It appears I can respire essence by drinking blood." (8:42:19 PM) ***Crowns stares. (8:42:35 PM) ***Birds incidentally bleeds from her forehead, in the shape of a Twilight caste mark. (8:42:54 PM) ***Crowns puts this down to clouds of blood flying around. (8:43:45 PM) Birds: "I'll just take a quick dip to wash this off," Birds says and wades into the sea. (8:44:21 PM) ***Crowns pokes the exsanguinated ape curiously. Is it showing any signs of reanimation? (8:44:56 PM) ***Mist joins her, to get blood off. (8:45:15 PM) Remmon: Nope, it appears to be quite dead (8:45:38 PM) ***Birds wades out. "Let's go find the other five. They should still be on the island." (8:46:39 PM) Crowns: "I want to stop and talk with you, but I'm not sure what exactly to say." (8:47:37 PM) Birds: "I wouldn't expect any less. I am only beginning to grasp the breadth of how I was changed." (8:48:43 PM) ***Mist takes a leasiurely swim while the solars chat! (8:50:16 PM) ***Crowns limps. (8:52:19 PM) Birds: "Don't hesitate to speak up when you do form actual questions." (8:54:05 PM) sudonotplease left the room (quit: Ping timeout: 121 seconds). (8:54:21 PM) sudonotplease sudonotplea@Nightstar-40f6f279.maxonline.com.sg entered the room. (8:54:35 PM) ***Birds starts looking for blood-apes. (8:55:39 PM) Remmon: Perception+Awareness, anyone? (8:55:49 PM) Crowns: !exalted 4: I have wound penalty. (8:55:50 PM) PainBot: Crowns rolled "I have wound penalty.": (2 6 1 4). Successes (TN 7) = 0. (8:55:56 PM) Birds: !exalted 6: PAw (8:55:56 PM) PainBot: Birds rolled "PAw": (10 8 4 3 10 4). Successes (TN 7) = 5. (8:56:02 PM) Remmon: Your shoelaces are untied, Crowns (8:56:05 PM) Mist: !exalted 5 (8:56:05 PM) PainBot: Mist rolled (3 6 8 3 4). Successes (TN 7) = 1. (8:56:10 PM) Crowns: But I don't use shoelaces. (8:56:23 PM) Remmon: That's obviously why are untied, best go get some shoelaces (8:56:40 PM) ***Crowns is distracted by pondering shoelaces. (8:57:14 PM) ***Mist keeps on swimming (8:59:13 PM) Remmon: Birds, there appears to be a small tornado coming towards the island (8:59:31 PM) Remmon: It's still several miles out but closing very rapidly (9:00:11 PM) Mist: Does Mist meet a nice fishy? :D (9:00:17 PM) Remmon: No (9:00:22 PM) Mist: ;_; (9:01:08 PM) Birds: "We need to hide. The Dragon-Blooded are onto us. Behold, even now they approach," Birds pointed out the tornado. (9:01:30 PM) Crowns: "Again already?" (9:01:47 PM) ***Mist swims back to shore, "Friend or fo-... It's always foe. What do we do?" (9:01:56 PM) Crowns: "Mist! Did you happen to find any underwater caverns while swimming?" (9:02:42 PM) Mist: (Did I? Mist's manse is a underwater cave, so he is probably good at finding them!) (9:02:46 PM) Mist: ( I did not? ; ; ) (9:02:50 PM) Mist: "I did not." (9:03:01 PM) Mist: "Well, none that you two could survive in." (9:03:56 PM) Crowns: "All right then. When they come for us, they're going to see dead blood apes and search for us on the island. Can you carry us out to sea again? I expect they're hardly likely to follow a few bobbing heads in the water, if they even see us that way." (9:05:21 PM) ***Mist runs back into the ocean, "The ocean, our saviour!" Mist calls out. (9:05:37 PM) ***Birds follows Mist swiftly. (9:05:53 PM) Crowns: "Right. Silk can turn into a gull again and go unnoticed that way. I wish I could learn that trick." (9:06:01 PM) ***Crowns follows Mist and prepares to ride the Octopus Express. (9:06:14 PM) ***Mist dives into ocean, forms hair seats and hair handlebars in front of one seat. Someone decide to drive and lets get kickin! (9:06:19 PM) Remmon: Silk Staff turns into a bird and flies around unnoticed (9:06:32 PM) ***Birds sits in a seat. (9:06:59 PM) Birds: "Keep the island between us and them, for maximum stealth." (9:07:16 PM) Crowns: "Right. Around the island, then out from the coast, and go a bit deeper so only our heads are above water." (9:07:21 PM) ***Mist starts going forwards at 24y/tick! (9:09:08 PM) ***Crowns steers Mist around the island at that speed, leaving the wake to crash on the shore and look just like waves. (9:09:32 PM) ***Mist chuggachuggachuggachuggachuggachuggachugga CHOO CHOO (9:09:34 PM) Remmon: You make good your escape at 24 yards/second while the dragon-blooded approach (9:09:53 PM) Crowns: Then makes a turn away, tells Birds to hold her breath for a bit, has Mist travel away under water for a minute or so, then resurface and slow down so as not to leave a wake. (9:10:28 PM) ***Mist breaths underwater, this is a afternoon stroll... swim... thing for him! (9:10:47 PM) ***Crowns pulls some green and blue cloth out of his disguise kit and holds it over their heads to boot. (9:10:51 PM) Remmon: The Dragon-blooded stop on the island for a bit, but the tornado then takes off again and start circling the island in an outward spiral (9:12:11 PM) Crowns: !exalted 6: WitsStealth. (9:12:12 PM) PainBot: Crowns rolled "WitsStealth.": (5 7 6 4 5 7). Successes (TN 7) = 2. (9:12:30 PM) Crowns: (Stupid Birds getting the demons loosed just when I was up to enough health to use the sesseljae.) (9:12:49 PM) Crowns: (Stupid wound penalty. Well, at least they're operating on huge penalties looking out from a tornado.) (9:13:04 PM) Birds: (Shush. I'll summon you another demon. :P) (9:13:26 PM) ***Mist chuggachuggachuggachuggachuggachuggachugga (9:14:53 PM) Crowns: (Is it applicable to use Easily Overlooked Presence Technique at all?) (9:15:03 PM) Remmon: It only applies to yourself (9:15:40 PM) Remmon: The tornado zooms past at close range (9:15:42 PM) Crowns: Well, it's one less person for them to notice. In that case I do it. (9:15:50 PM) Crowns: (From personal motes, obviously.) (9:16:37 PM) ***Birds is at normal stealth by now, probably, though still bleeding. (9:16:46 PM) Remmon: After another pass, this one at a few dozen yards, the tornado heads back towards the island. You can see someone's anima flare on the island (9:16:59 PM) Mist: (What kind of anima flare?) (9:17:06 PM) Remmon: (A big firey kind) (9:17:28 PM) ***Mist cares not for tiny fire, mostly for being underwater! chuggachuggachuggachugga (9:17:47 PM) ***Crowns steers Mist away slowly. (9:18:02 PM) ***Mist chugga.............. chugga................ chugga................ chugga........... (9:22:20 PM) Remmon: Right, so, what next? (9:23:09 PM) Crowns: Find small rockey islet nearby that's not on any maps. Go up on land and think hard. (9:24:37 PM) ***Mist swims onto the island, comes out of the water standing up with a double solar hat. (9:24:43 PM) ***Crowns climbs down. (9:24:46 PM) Remmon: You find a nearby little uninhabited (Or so you think!) island a few hours later (9:24:59 PM) Crowns: If we're not certain, find a smaller one. :P (9:25:10 PM) Crowns: Find one the size of a swimming pool or so. (9:25:21 PM) Remmon: lol (9:25:34 PM) Mist: Find one so small that only Mist can stand on it and the others have to live in the canopy of his hair (9:26:02 PM) Crowns: "Right then. Du- Birds. Let us rehear the sequence of events before asking questions." (9:26:33 PM) Birds: "Starting where?" (9:26:54 PM) Crowns: "You were staying in the city. I came to find you lying pale and changed but apparently unhurt in a largely burned building in the morning. What exactly happened during that night?" (9:29:16 PM) Birds: "The way I understand it, these Dragon-Blooded found out about 'Anathema' and ambushed me in my quarters. I was knocked out mid-transformation into birds. I'm not sure what they did with them then, burned them?" (9:29:40 PM) Birds: "Next thing I know, I'm talking to the Silver Prince, and he is offering me a second chance at life." (9:29:45 PM) Crowns: "Killed them messily and burned them, I think - there was a lot of blood around." (9:29:57 PM) Mist: "So you died?" (9:30:03 PM) Crowns: "We should go and look up the Silver Prince." (9:31:02 PM) Birds: "He said I did die. I woke up feeling... different. It's hard to explain, but the Solar part of me got replaced." (9:31:13 PM) ***Birds does seem to be getting paler by the hour. (9:31:28 PM) ***Mist nods with approval, "Despite bruising like a solar, you die like a lunar. I'm proud." (9:31:39 PM) Crowns: "Replaced by something that drinks blood?" (9:32:35 PM) Birds: "I don't know what this new thing is. I used to feel... this burning rage, always at the edges of consciousness, sometimes I'd get really fucking pissed. Now I don't." (9:33:02 PM) Crowns: "But instead it hurts when I call you ... your old name." (9:33:27 PM) Mist: "So Dusk isn't Dusk anymore?" (9:33:40 PM) Birds: "I do know that I do not respire essence anymore, not like I used to be able to. Yes, the Neverborn - I think they're the Silver Prince's masters." (9:34:26 PM) Birds: "Also, all this sunlight is awfully uncomfortable." (9:34:47 PM) Crowns: "How do I fix it?" (9:35:57 PM) Birds: "I cannot begin to guess. I seem to be able to channel the essence I have properly, even if I am changed. If you notice something else that catches your eye, bring it to my attention." (9:36:05 PM) Mist: "We need to put her in a cemetary." Mist nods. (9:36:42 PM) Mist: "Because this is where dead people go. Except lunars. They just continue acting normally." (9:36:48 PM) Crowns: "There must be some way to fix it. Find the right person, steal the right artifact, for that matter, couldn't you fix it with sorcery? Somehow?" (9:38:14 PM) Birds: "Maybe. But messing with exaltations - I'm dead-certain that I'm still exalted, but in another way - is inherently difficult. I doubt anything short of Adamant Circle Sorcery would do the trick." (9:38:53 PM) Crowns: "Well, that's beyond my clue, so if you say it's horribly difficult, I'll let it wait. Other item: You said the Silver Prince would be sending someone to find you. Is he tracking you somehow? We can't very well go back to whatsitstown and wait there." (9:41:32 PM) Birds: "I have no idea how his servants would find me. I presume, however, that they have a clue." (9:43:25 PM) Crowns: "Well then. We should go home to the isle with the manse and see if you can channel essence by attuning to that." (9:43:40 PM) Birds: "Yeah. By the way, I need to learn how to avoid getting dead. You seem to have charms for that, Crowns. Can you teach me?" (9:43:59 PM) Crowns: "Naturally. Can you teach me sorcery in return? It seems we have a good deal of use for it." (9:44:30 PM) ***Mist feels like part of an out-group... (9:44:48 PM) Crowns: (Blame xp194. You could have talked about Lunar things.) (9:44:50 PM) Birds: "Deal." (9:46:05 PM) Mist: "Are we going to take revenge on those people that killed you?" Mist didn't ask, but suggested. (9:46:21 PM) Crowns: "I hope so. It seems everything we touch turns to dust. Why not put it to good use?" (9:46:33 PM) Birds: "I'm pretty sure my old self would hunt them to the ends of Creation." (9:46:48 PM) ***Birds smiles grimacingly. (9:47:11 PM) Crowns: "Don't you also get that sense? Exploding ships, accidents with automatons, leaving behind demons that go unbound, Dusk getting killed..." (9:47:43 PM) ***Birds looks embarrassed. (9:47:58 PM) Birds: "I'm actually to blame for two or three items from that list." (9:50:40 PM) ***Crowns glares at Birds. (9:50:55 PM) Birds: "What?" (9:51:04 PM) Mist: (Me: Why is Mist the only morally good person here, I am dissapoint. Erik: Because he lives underwater. This song started to run through my head... http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=He-LBIyBUz8 ) (9:51:04 PM) Crowns: "Don't fault yourself overmuch. There's also accidents, surprises, and plain bad luck involved." (9:51:16 PM) Crowns: (This video contains content from Sony Music Entertainment, who has blocked it in your country on copyright grounds.) (9:52:03 PM) Mist: ( http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QPHObT7dL1k ) (9:52:19 PM) Crowns: (Ditto.) (9:53:25 PM) Remmon: More game! (9:53:34 PM) Birds: "Nonetheless, I'll try to show better forethought. We won't survive if our bad luck continues to progresses any more." (9:54:57 PM) Crowns: "That's why I'm suggesting we inflict it on other people. So, back to the manse and put up the essence cannons?" (9:56:08 PM) Birds: "Yes. And feed the people somehow." (9:57:18 PM) Crowns: (Move octoboat? While I deliberate whether to ask Mist to be the one to come up with our next plan. :P) (9:58:12 PM) ***Birds meanwhile contemplates Crowns' trials. Travel done. Tutelage is no problem. Humility done by Immaculate Monk. Fear could be tricky. Sacrifice also. (9:59:06 PM) ***Birds will grill Crowns on his occult knowledge to ascertain how much he needs to learn. (10:00:40 PM) Remmon: So, back to the island? (10:00:44 PM) Crowns: Yes. (10:00:51 PM) Remmon: Okies (10:03:06 PM) ***Mist spends time training how not to get hit. (10:03:46 PM) Remmon: You all safely return to your island. The food problem is still a problem, ofcourse. (10:04:33 PM) Crowns: Attempt to attune Dusk to manse. Have Dusk use motes to summon ten-bodied demons to do fieldwork. (10:04:47 PM) Birds: Have they at least started getting an farming deal going? (10:05:38 PM) Birds: Yeah, that's a good plan. I should be able to attune, but will have penalties for drawing essence from there. (10:05:55 PM) Remmon: They are trying, but they need seeds and all to get that to work (10:06:37 PM) Birds: Let's enlist Mist's help in foraging/fishing for now. (10:06:40 PM) Crowns: Summon the Dream Trader, barter a sleepless week for seeds. (10:08:10 PM) ***Birds will try to summon him! (10:08:28 PM) Mist: !exalted 5: Fishing! (10:08:29 PM) PainBot: Mist rolled "Fishing!": (4 10 10 3 10). Successes (TN 7) = 6. (10:09:20 PM) ***Mist is the best at fooding. (10:09:49 PM) ***Birds walks about drunkenly the first day she draws from the manse. (10:10:47 PM) Birds: (Can I work out by way of trial and error that I can protect myself from Creation's life by committing motes?) (10:11:44 PM) Remmon: (You can) (10:12:49 PM) ***Birds summons the Dream Trader! (10:13:06 PM) ***Birds will not try to bind him, because that's fairly useless to try. (10:15:27 PM) ***Crowns studies Occult with Birds meanwhile. (10:15:46 PM) Remmon: Mist finds loads of big fish (10:21:23 PM) ***Birds trains Dodge with Crowns also. (10:21:57 PM) ***Birds will definitely tell Crowns about the plan to summon the Dream Trader. (10:24:11 PM) ***Mist trains not being hit after striming something. This involves hitting any bendy trees and dodging them as they snap back at him. (10:24:33 PM) Crowns: !exalted 6: WitsAware with wound penalty (10:24:34 PM) PainBot: Crowns rolled "WitsAware with wound penalty": (2 3 3 2 1 7). Successes (TN 7) = 1. (10:24:44 PM) Crowns: (Reminder, if it's mortal danger, Surprise Anticipation Method catches it) (10:27:45 PM) Crowns: !exalted 6 (10:27:45 PM) PainBot: Crowns rolled (6 7 9 9 4 6). Successes (TN 7) = 3. (10:30:21 PM) Crowns: *Crowns runs into you people's rooms, shouting "SOMETHING'S ATTACKING THE ISLAND!" (10:30:34 PM) Crowns: This isn't very coherent, but Crowns seems to only recently have woken up himself. (10:30:52 PM) ***Birds wakes up, runs out in her underwear. (10:31:10 PM) ***Mist mumbles, sits up, lunars don't wear clothes, "The island can defend itself." (10:31:13 PM) ***Crowns then uses the hearthstone to peek through the Essence cannons or whatever fires they have started. (10:31:28 PM) Crowns: Is anything on fire? :p (10:32:28 PM) Remmon: There are some small fires, used to illuminate the area around some of the essence cannons. You spot a dark form moving across the island through one of them, it seems to be flaring anima and heading towards the wall (10:33:23 PM) Crowns: "It's past the perimeter and heading towards the wall. It's cloaked somehow. What do we do?" (10:33:40 PM) Crowns: "Either it's another Wyld Hunt or it's the Silver Prince." (10:33:46 PM) Mist: "Wait till it comes to kill us and kill it back." Mist groans, rubbing his eyes. (10:34:34 PM) ***Crowns summons all nearby automatons into the manse, not wanting to try them against the approaching figure on so little information. (10:35:03 PM) Birds: "I concur." (10:35:44 PM) Crowns: "Not kill it from here?" (10:36:05 PM) Birds: "Can you try to kill it from here?" (10:36:14 PM) Crowns: "Essence cannons." (10:36:40 PM) Birds: "I doubt you'll be able to kill it if it's the Silver Prinec or whatever, so I think it's a good enough idea to start shooting at it." (10:36:43 PM) ***Crowns takes that for a yes and fires the wall's essence cannons. (10:39:07 PM) Crowns: !exalted 12 7 4: Firing our lasers (10:39:07 PM) PainBot: Crowns rolled "Firing our lasers": (9 5 10 1 9 5 4 3 3 8 7 10; 9 6 6 10 10 7 6 8 8 8 7 9; 5 8 9 9 2 10 3 2 1 7 9 8; 6 8 8 6 10 8 10 4 10 2 8 8). Successes (TN 7) = 8; 11; 8; 11. (10:40:44 PM) Remmon: The dark shape walks across the plains towards the walls when the wall's cannons fire. (10:41:25 PM) Remmon: All of the sudden, the figure is holding a sword almost as long as it is, with which it effortlessly deflects all 4 bolts, simultaneously accelerating to a dead run towards the walls (10:42:18 PM) Crowns: Shoot the left two again ASAP, wait until the last possible second to fire the right two to see if he's using a ticklong or actionlong or something. (10:42:42 PM) Crowns: !exalted 12 7 2 (10:42:43 PM) PainBot: Crowns rolled (5 10 8 3 8 8 5 9 4 7 4 6; 10 3 4 1 1 5 8 2 8 4 3 1). Successes (TN 7) = 7; 4. (10:42:53 PM) Crowns: !exalted 12 7 2 (10:42:53 PM) PainBot: Crowns rolled (10 3 1 5 10 6 6 1 8 7 3 4; 10 1 5 2 1 3 3 8 8 5 3 5). Successes (TN 7) = 6; 4. (10:44:13 PM) Remmon: The figure continues at a dead run, narrowly turning the first shot aside, but easily parrying the rest (10:44:32 PM) Remmon: Before the cannons can recharge again, however, the figure has nearly reached the wall and is under their line of fire (10:45:13 PM) Birds: "How's it going?" (10:45:15 PM) Crowns: "It's reached the wall. Deflected the cannons, might be the Silver Prince, if he suddenly turned into the Black Prince of Night or something." (10:45:24 PM) Crowns: "It's got a daiklave." (10:45:37 PM) Birds: "I say we go meet it." (10:45:51 PM) Crowns: "With the automatons?" (10:46:03 PM) Birds: "Do you think they'll help?" (10:46:09 PM) Crowns: "I don't know." (10:46:44 PM) Birds: "The automatons couldn't handle us. And this person sounds fairly badass." (10:48:19 PM) Crowns: "Right then. Everyone, animas up, this person has them already, so we can recognize one another." (10:48:49 PM) ***Birds flares with darkness, starts bleeding from forehead. (10:49:06 PM) ***Crowns applies Anima Formation Technique, brings hearthstone along to get a view of person from fires along the way, leaves automatons unmoving from this, leads party out at a dead run to see this person ASAP. (10:49:20 PM) ***Mist raises his anima, covered in glorious silver. (10:49:20 PM) Stalker left the room (quit: Ping timeout: 121 seconds). (10:50:30 PM) Remmon: You rush out to find the mysterious figure entering the walled section of the island through its main gate. (10:50:46 PM) Remmon: The figure stops when he sees you and your animas (10:50:49 PM) ***Birds appraises the figure. (10:50:56 PM) Crowns: "ARE YOU WORKING FOR THE SILVER PRINCE?" Crowns shouts to get that out of the way. (10:51:54 PM) Remmon: "I am the Assassin of the Violet Labyrinth, I've come here for the Black Bird Whose Ashes Turn To Blood." (10:53:06 PM) Birds: "That would be me. I presume you're the one the Silver Prince sent." (10:54:22 PM) Remmon: "You were more difficult to find than we expected, hence the delay." (10:55:11 PM) Crowns: "What happens now?" (10:55:15 PM) Birds: "Can't really stay long in one place when the Wyld Hunt is after you." (10:55:37 PM) Crowns: "How did you find us? Can the Wyld Hunt find us too?" (10:57:55 PM) Remmon: "What happens now is that I will bring the Black Bird Whose Ashes Turn To Blood with me for her training." (10:58:27 PM) Birds: (How long until full moon?) (10:58:56 PM) Remmon: "As for finding you, it wasn't that difficult with the amount of people searching for you in Diver's Joy. And the descriptions I got from the village you were setting up that wall were, helpful." (10:59:06 PM) Remmon: (7 days) (10:59:56 PM) Remmon: "And you'd be more able to stick around in places if you didn't go around creating obsidian walls." (11:01:09 PM) Birds: "Very well, but we're in the middle of something here at the moment. Can it wait a week or so?" (11:02:00 PM) Crowns: "Even if it can't, a few brief explanations would be nice." (11:02:01 PM) Remmon: "My liege does not appreciate being told to wait, what do you presume is important enough to make him wait?" (11:02:59 PM) Birds: "I am planning to summon a certain Second Circle Demon, and the full moon is a week away." (11:03:09 PM) Crowns: "Roughly how long will the training last?" (11:03:47 PM) Remmon: "I'll make arrangements for an appropriate summoning chamber at the palace, you can summong your demon there." (11:04:11 PM) Remmon: "How long will it last? That depends on the Black Bird Whose Ashes Turn To Blood and how quickly she learns." (11:04:28 PM) Crowns: "You're being unhelpful." (11:04:54 PM) Birds: "That's just the thing. I need the services of the demon right here." (11:05:01 PM) Remmon: "Some take only a few weeks to learn the basics and graduate as a knight, others take years and still die when they take their final test.' (11:05:29 PM) Birds: "Unless you can think of a way to solve our supply problem, though." (11:06:53 PM) Remmon: "What supply problem?" (11:07:51 PM) Birds: "Our mortals here need food and a means to start food production going." (11:08:49 PM) Remmon: "So tell them to use a boat and buy food at Diver's Joy or something, you don't need a second circle demon for that kind of mundane work..." (11:10:32 PM) Crowns: "If it takes years for testing, I'm confident that you can spare a week." (11:10:38 PM) Birds: "Well... that would solve the problem if we had a boat. And wanted our mortals to stop being our mortals. See, we want to establish an independent state on this island, and getting rid of our citizens is contrary to that end." (11:11:28 PM) Crowns: "In other words, they'd run away." (11:11:30 PM) Remmon: "If you don't have a boat, how did they get here? And why would they stop being your mortals just because a few them went off to get more food?" (11:11:41 PM) Crowns: "Their boat exploded. Violently." (11:12:18 PM) Remmon: "Oh, so that's why there's a partially formed and entirely cooled magma kraken submerged off the coast..." (11:12:26 PM) Remmon: "Which of you made that?" (11:12:39 PM) ***Birds raises a hand tentatively. (11:13:00 PM) ***Mist points to the abyssal, "You!" He booms, "Tell me now and tell me honestly." He takes up a very objectional stance. Theres a very awkwrd and tense silence. "... Do you like graveyards?" (11:13:04 PM) Remmon: "So much for getting even, the Prince would be most annoyed if I harmed you without a better reason." (11:14:29 PM) Remmon: "So, did you break him out of the insane asylum, or did he exalt in there and break himself out?" (11:15:27 PM) Birds: "I really cannot say." (11:15:27 PM) Crowns: "We found ourselves on the same side in a fight or three." (11:15:38 PM) ***Mist persists in pointing. (11:16:01 PM) ***Mist starts to point with more and more limbs. (11:16:26 PM) Remmon: "Either way, I'm sure the prince can send some shipments of food this way, it's not like we do not have any spare." (11:16:41 PM) Mist: While almost inaudiable, he starts to hum spooky music without moving his mouth. (11:16:45 PM) Remmon: "And if you don't stop doing that, young lunar, I will start removing appendages." (11:17:05 PM) Crowns: "That would be amusing to see." (11:17:07 PM) ***Mist points with a leg. (11:17:12 PM) ***Crowns snarks and steps back from Mist. (11:18:28 PM) ***Birds is unsure what to do. (11:18:46 PM) ***Crowns starts calling in automatons around the general area. (11:20:09 PM) Birds: "While I agree with Crowns that it would, I'm not sure if it's the best idea. I'm certain it would be fine if our citizens got their shipments from the Silver Prince, so long as they got food." (11:24:28 PM) Crowns: "Very well. That will work, I suppose. However, I will be very upset if Birds dies, as I don't trust you not to rig the tests, and I have a deal with her." (11:25:02 PM) Crowns: "You could prove yourself a little more reliable by answering my earlier question - how did you find us, when the Wyld Hunt was closer on our heels, and we lost them?" (11:25:39 PM) ***Mist , despite not having moved, is now wearing sunglasses and still pointing. (11:26:17 PM) Remmon: "The Wyld hunt was probably chasing the people who were making an obsidian wall around a town using celestial circle magic, not the group who stole a map and flew off towards what is supposedly a first age manse using terrestial magic." (11:26:49 PM) Remmon: "They would in time have probably realised they were one and the same and investigated this island." (11:27:09 PM) Remmon: "They might still realise it, in fact, but I doubt they can find this place without a map." (11:32:53 PM) Birds: (The moment is tense. We're waiting for a player with high Valor to open fire.) (11:33:26 PM) ***Crowns nods, waits, and watches Mist continue to point. (11:33:53 PM) Mist: The sunglasses are now also pointing. (11:34:18 PM) sudonotplease left the room (quit: Ping timeout: 121 seconds). (11:35:01 PM) Remmon: "As for rigging the tests. Are you aware of what happens to Abyssals that actively try to harm other Abyssals?" (11:35:02 PM) sudonotplease sudonotplease@Nightstar-40f6f279.maxonline.com.sg entered the room. (11:35:25 PM) Crowns: "No." (11:35:28 PM) Remmon: "Not that it really matters, since the only test that really matters is impossible to rig." (11:36:46 PM) Remmon: "The Neverborn disapprove of their knights attempting to kill eachother. Very strongly. The results, while not fatal, tend to be considered far worse than death." (11:36:54 PM) Remmon: "One should not anger the Neverborn." (11:37:40 PM) ***Birds notes the name, Abyssals. "I've encountered some of their... rage. I'll come with you, I made a deal, however suspicious thing deal appears." (11:37:55 PM) Crowns: "Does Birds have to take the tests alone?" (11:39:08 PM) Remmon: "The tests are for Birds and Birds alone. First she will be trained, then we will use these tests to see if she ready for the final test. Nobody can interfere in the final test." (11:39:15 PM) Mist: "I have another question!" Mist booms, most of his limbs but the right hand stop pointing and return to normal. "Do you know who killed her?" He asks, pointing his left hand over his head at Birds. (11:39:55 PM) Remmon: "I was told a number of dragon blooded are responsible for her death." (11:40:28 PM) ***Mist nods, "Do you know where they are?" (11:40:48 PM) Remmon: "I do not." (11:41:00 PM) ***Mist stops pointing, "Right." (11:46:05 PM) Crowns: "Well then. Go?" (11:46:40 PM) Remmon: "If you feel you need to talk it over between yourselves, I'm willing to give you the upcoming day." (11:46:47 PM) ***Birds sighs. "Seems that's the deal. Pity you guys can't go with me." (11:47:14 PM) Remmon: "They can't?" (11:47:34 PM) Birds: "You said I have to face my tests alone." (11:47:37 PM) Remmon: "I suppose they would be needed here to keep things running. Can't trust mortals with that." (11:48:14 PM) Remmon: "And you do, I never said anything about your training, however." (11:49:07 PM) Birds: "A day of thought sounds good." (11:49:35 PM) Birds: "There are spare bedrooms within the facility." (11:50:32 PM) Remmon: "I shall gladly make use of one, then. You'll know where to find me if you have any questions." (11:50:55 PM) ***Birds escorts the Abyssal to his room. (11:51:14 PM) Remmon: Hmm... 5xp all